De Fermant, Dodgeball y Tazas de té
by Karla YtF
Summary: Roger y Watari, tras un plan maquiavélico, han dejado a L a cargo de Wammy's House por un día, a cargo de muchas pequeñas manchas andantes que abrazan, comen, ríen y rompen cosas.


**De Fermant, Dodgeball y Tazas de té.**

Karla

Capítulo 1

**De Fermant**

_How can I cheer up this orphaned kid? _

_By showing him the DVD of Dodgeball? _

_Well, sure, then he'll be happy for an hour and a half, but what then? _

_Do I show him Dodgeball again? _

_Of course, he'll get more out of it, because he'll spot new things the second time round. _

_It's layered; it's written that way. _

_But how many times can I show him Dodgeball?_

_Seven, eight, maybe. Then what?_

* * *

Todos estos aburridos y estúpidos casos eran tan fáciles, no entendía como es que el gobierno de un país podía pagar tan grandes sumas por sus servicios cuando un niño de tres años como lo era Near o uno de cinco, como lo eran Mello y Matt, podrían bien haber llegado a este resultado en unas horas, realmente no entendía. Difícilmente el genio se aburría, generalmente se sumergía en sus cosas, en sus mundos internos y ahí se refugiaba de cualquier señal de aburrimiento; no así esta vez, esta vez era demasiado. Habían pasado meses desde que obtuvo un caso relativamente interesante, incluso el gran L, no podía luchar contra tanta monotonía y sinceramente, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Así que el chico se sentó, en esa extraña posición la cual ya varios agentes habían criticado, y pensó. El solo hecho de que L pensara debería inspirar temor, ¿Qué clase de cosas extraordinarias, fuera de este mundo, podría pensar L? ¿Podría descubrir las respuestas del Universo? ¿Podía descubrir la demostración del teorema de Fermant? Cosas fantásticas podrían estar pasando por esa cabeza, sin duda, cualquiera que hubiera sabido que L se acababa de sentar a pensar temblaría con el solo hecho de saber que era L el quien pensaba.

¿Y qué pensaba entonces L en aquellos momentos?.

Nada. No pensaba en absolutamente nada, incluso el frío del invierno era más interesante que la cabeza del detective en aquellos momentos. No pensaba en nada. En nada. L suspiró y luego se llevó a la boca un pedazo del pastel que tenía en frente. Y siguió pensando en nada. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, esperó unos segundos y por fin se levantó con rumbo fijo al cuarto de a lado, donde trabajaba su amigo, mentor y sirviente personal, Watari.

- Hola L. - Habló el viejo sin mirar siquiera al recién llegado.

- Estoy aburrido. - Dijo sin contenerse más. Watari alzó las cejas y se giró sobre su silla.

- Eso es nuevo. - Alcanzó a decir verdaderamente sorprendido. L suspiró por segunda vez. Odiaba suspirar. - ¿Nada interesante hoy?. - Mencionó Watari rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- Matt se sentiría ofendido si le ofrecieran un caso de estos, son estúpidos, son, son... - Y tragó más pastel, el cual había llevado consigo.

- ¿Indignantes?. - Watari rió. Conocía al chico desde que era un pequeño, recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que lo había visto, aquella había sido también la primera y única vez que lo vio llorar; un niño de cinco años que había visto caer muertos ante sus ojos a sus padres y hermano.

- Aburridos. - Corrigió, raramente Watari le escuchaba sarcasmo, generalmente el detective iba directo al punto, con mentiras, tal vez, pero nunca sarcasmo, de verdad debía estar aburrido.

- ¿Qué tal un paseo?. - L casi se atraganta con la proposición.

- ¿Perdón?. - Alcanzó a decir después de varios. El chico apenas tenía quince años, para alguien de su edad debería ser posible entretenerse con una mosca... si no tienes el cerebro de L, claro esta; no, L no puede entretenerse con una mosca, él va más allá. - ¡Near!. - No fue un grito, la voz de L nunca se alzaba tanto, fue solamente una exclamación. - Los niños. - Y sonrió para si mismo. Si había gente a un nivel decente para pasar un rato esos eran esos tres pequeños monstruos, bueno, dos pequeños monstruos y el buen Near. Y no, para L no era patético entretenerse con un niño de tres años y otros dos de cinco, sin contar a los demás huérfanos, por supuesto que no. De hecho aquellos niños eran mucho más valiosos si de perder el tiempo se trataba, que cualquier agente de la CIA.

- ¿Vas a Wammy's? Esa es buena idea, tal vez así Roger y yo podremos así tener esa taza de té que tanto hemos querido tomar desde hace semanas, platicar un rato. - Propuso aún sin mirar al otro, fijo en su monitor. L se quedó en silencio.

- No estaba pensando ir a Wammy's. - Dijo después de unos segundos en voz baja.

- ¿Mandar a traer a los tres?. - Preguntó asombrado. - Nunca imaginé llegar a escuchar algo tonto de ti. - El chico frunció el ceño, es cierto, había sido tonto su comentario. - Además los niños te adoran. - Terminó un sonriente Watari, finalmente levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta, L lo siguió resignado, después de todo esa había sido su idea.

- ¡Fantástico Quillsh!. - Exclamó Roger por el teléfono. - Necesitamos tener una buena plática, los espero. - Y colgó. Sonrió para si mismo, los niños estarían encantados, todos los residentes de Wammy's amaban a L, era su ídolo, y especialmente Mello estaría eufórico y Matt seguiría a su mejor amigo en su euforia y Near, aunque fuera tan pequeño, ya mostraba signos de un parecido asombroso con L, lo cual, el joven detective, adoraba en secreto; pero bien Quillsh y Roger lo sabían.

* * *

L suspiró por... alguna incontable vez en el día y bajó del auto. Los pies desnudos, la mirada atenta. El edificio donde había crecido se encontraba a solo unos pasos, caminó. Watari le siguió. Entró en la construcción; se escuchaban varias risas de fondo. Por la luz del día y el clima, L asumió que eran las tres de la tarde aproximadamente, lo cual significaba, hora del recreo para los niños de toda edad en el orfanato.

- Voy a saludar a Roger, ¿vienes?. - Le preguntó Watari.

- Antes voy a acabar con esto de una buena vez. - Watari sonrió y se alejo. L sabía muy bien la euforia que causaban sus visitas al orfanato, todos los niños se le venían encima y eso era lo que mas temía cuando visitaba Wammy's. Se dirigió a la sala común, donde los niños se reunían para comer y jugar, por supuesto no todos, pero si la mayoría, esa sería la prueba de fuego.

Las risas se hicieron más intensas, hasta que casi eran insoportables, y justo cuando puso pie en la sala un chico, que corría tras algo, choco con él. L no se movió, solamente miró abajo y vio el montón de cabello rojo.

- Au. - El niño se sobaba la frente. - ¡Oye!. - Se quejó sin ver al otro, pronto alzó la vista y L no pudo contener los saltitos que comenzó a pegar Matt. El niño comenzó a apuntar hacia él con su dedo índice, sin poder articular palabra.

- ¡Oye, Matt! - Gritó Mello desde la distancia de la enorme sala al notar que su amigo ya no lo correteaba. Volteó hacia atrás.

- ¡L!. - Escuchó el grito del otro. Matt abrazó al detective o más bien a sus piernas. L sonrió, a pesar de que le echaban montón estos pequeños, le gustaban, realmente le gustaban.

- Hola Matt. - Susurró poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del niño y pronto notó el silencio repentino de la sala, el grito había sido escuchado por todos los demás. Mello corrió pronto hacia los otros dos.

- ¡Viniste, L, viniste!. - Gritó lanzándose a abrazar a L, tal como Matt lo hacía. L sonrió, Mello era sin duda su más apreciado, sin contar a Near.

Y así, el joven detective pronto se vio cubierto por una lluvia de abrazos, risitas y muchas galletas; galletas que los niños agarraban de entre sus reservas para regalárselas al mayor. Cuando los más pequeños acabaron de hostigar a L, los mayores, con las mejillas rojas, se acercaban intentando tener una charla con su ídolo, muchos eran de la edad de L, los cuales aún mantenían la esperanza de llegar a ser como él. Poco a poco los niños fueron regresando a sus actividades, con algunas excepciones claro, Mello seguía saltando sobre los pies de L.

- ¿En qué trabajas ahorita?. - Preguntaba animado. - ¿A quién atrapaste?. - Y seguía saltando, Matt había sacado su tetrix y ahora estaba metido en el juego aunque se mantenía a lado de los otros dos.

- Ahm... - Y miró a los lados. - Vamos a la oficina de Roger antes. - Propuso tomando de la mano a los dos pequeños.

El camino a la anunciada oficina no era, para su suerte, largo; por lo general las salidas a la oficina del director eran, en práctica, fáciles de alcanzar; casi todo el día los niños iban con Roger por diferentes razones. De cualquier forma, L dió gracias a este hecho por primera vez, de otra forma habría sido acabado por los saltos, empujones e intentos de huída de ambos niños.

- Permiso. - Anunció entrando a la sala sin antes tocar.

- Hola L, ¿Cómo has estado?. - Preguntó Roger detrás de su escritorio, enfrente de Watari.

- Estabamos viendo la idea de tomar el día libre. - Anunció el otro hombre. - Y preguntándonos si te podrías hacer cargo del orfanato por hoy. L se les quedó viendo unos segundos, inexpresivo, procurando digerir la pregunta.

- No. - Contestó cortante. - Tengo cosas que hacer. - Mello y Matt ya estaban viendo que agarraban de los estantes de Roger.

- No es cierto. - Habló Watari. - Vamos, es fácil.

- Pues está dicho. - Dijo Roger sin darle tiempo a L de contestar. - Si hay un problema para eso están las enfermeras y los profesores, no pasará nada. - Terminó sonriente mientras se levantaba a buscar su abrigo, junto con Watari.

-Pero... - Iba a protestar el chico, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse ya, seguida por el sonido de alguna vasija rompiéndose. De hecho era un globo terráqueo.

- Oops. - Reía Matt mientras Mello jugaba con los pedazos del globo.

**N/A:**

* * *

Esto será cortito, 3 capítulos, de hecho debería ser un one-shot pero ando de floja :P.

**02 Noviembre 2008**


End file.
